


Behind Your Barricades

by Suzie_Shooter



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Facials, Fluff, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sofa!sex and Yassen's musings on their relationship. Largely plotless filth and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Your Barricades

The late afternoon sunlight spilled through the half-closed curtains, throwing a halo of light over the figure curled asleep on the leather sofa. 

Alex was shirtless and barefoot, ripped blue jeans unbuttoned at the waistband his only clothing.

He stirred in his sleep, and a hand reached out, smoothed a lock of tousled blonde hair back from his face.

It was enough to wake him, and he jumped, startled at finding someone so close. Sighed as he realised who it was.

"Where have you been?" he protested grumpily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "You've been hours."

Yassen smiled. "Don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answers to." 

Alex grunted. He had a hard time reconciling the assassin's occupation with the way he felt about him, and so mostly tried to ignore it completely.

"Were you watching me sleep?" he asked instead, frowning suspiciously.

Yassen's smile widened. "You look so innocent when you're asleep," he murmured. "Like an angel." He crouched down so his face was on a level with Alex's. "It makes me want to do appalling things to you," he whispered.

Alex's eyes darkened, and he reached out an arm to hook round Yassen's neck, drawing him closer.

"Show me," he breathed.

The kiss was passionate and demanding, on both sides. Yassen's hand caressed Alex's chest, thumb rubbing over his nipples until they'd stiffened into hard points and Alex was moaning into the kiss. 

Yassen pulled back, straightening up and unbuttoning his trousers, lowering his fly deliberately slowly, watching Alex's eyes on him. 

Drew out his cock, already achingly hard. 

Alex sat up, feet on the floor, waiting for Yassen to come and stand between his parted knees.

Took the head of Yassen's cock obediently into his mouth, lowering his head, sucking him in, drawing his mouth up and down the pulsing shaft. Brought his hands up, one to steady himself against Yassen's hip, the other to massage his balls and steady the base of his cock.

He was good at this, and knew it. Could sense Yassen restraining himself from thrusting into his mouth, and realised dimly this meant the Russian was plotting something as he usually had no qualms about half choking Alex if he was in the mood to be rough.

Discovered his intent a few moments later, when Yassen on the brink of orgasm drew back, grasping his own cock and pumping hard for a few strokes, seconds later coming violently all over Alex's face and chest.

Alex just sat there and took it, expression conveying a thousand words, all of them rude.

Yassen laughed throatily, pleased with himself and amused at Alex's resigned tolerance. He tucked himself away, and nodded towards Alex's crotch, currently displaying a rather obvious bulge in the denim.

"Touch yourself," he ordered, and Alex gave a little groan of relief, wiping a cursory hand over his face and then on his jeans, before drawing his zip carefully down and letting his own erection spring free. No underwear, and he flicked a glance at Yassen, receiving a brief smile of approval.

Alex took his straining cock in hand and lay back against the arm of the sofa, lips parted slightly as he jerked himself rapidly towards a climax under Yassen's hungry gaze.

He was almost there, hair damp, eyes half closed, when Yassen's voice broke in on his concentration.

"Stop."

Alex groaned in frustration, but obeyed the order, moving his hand away and panting hard with the effort of not coming there and then.

" _Please_." 

Yassen grinned, wolf-like. "Not yet."

" _Yassen!_ " 

"No."

"Bastard."

"Yes." Making no move, just standing there looking down at Alex writhing slightly against the studded leather with the effort of not touching himself and not coming.

Eventually Yassen knelt down, and curled his own hand around Alex's hot shaft. 

Alex's head fell back and he groaned. "Oh yes."

Yassen's strokes were fast and rough and Alex's breathing became even more laboured with the effort of not coming until he'd been told he could.

Finally, Yassen took pity on him.

"Come for me Alex," he murmured, and Alex whimpered. 

" _Oh_ God." Coming in spasms of ecstasy all over his belly and Yassen's hand, eyes screwed shut, only realising once it was all over that the fingers of Yassen's free hand were entwined with his. 

He squeezed the warm fingers, and Yassen squeezed back, not withdrawing his hand. 

Regarded the boy consideringly, sweaty and panting and covered in their mingled semen.

"A fallen angel now. That's much better."

Alex laughed tiredly. "I should make you lick this off."

" _Make_ me?" Yassen gave him a look of mock surprise and Alex laughed again, pulling him closer and kissing him.

Yassen's tongue flickered over his lips, tasting and teasing.

Alex pulled again insistently until Yassen sprawled with him on the sofa, arms holding him tightly, heedless of the state Alex was in, or the effect on his clothes. 

Alex rested his head contentedly against Yassen's chest, and the Russian stroked his hair softly. 

After a while, he sighed and Alex stirred in his arms. 

"What's wrong?" he murmured. It was a while before the Russian answered him.

"I have an increasingly horrible suspicion that I have fallen for you Alex," he whispered reluctantly.

"Why's that horrible?" Alex asked, pleasantly surprised but at the same time somewhat indignant.

"Because that makes you my weakness. I don’t like having a weakness Alex."

Alex looked at him, suddenly cold in his heart. "What are you saying?"

But Yassen just shook his head, wearily. "Nothing. I am saying nothing. I couldn’t give you up now even if I wanted to."

Alex kissed him then, and he smiled, sadly. "There are those who wouldn’t hesitate to use you against me, if they knew of my – feelings," he warned.

"Well we'll just have to be careful then won’t we," said Alex blithely. "I mean there are those who wouldn’t be terribly chuffed if they found out about mine, either."

Yassen smiled faintly. He suspected that _those_ were perfectly aware of Alex's relationship with him, and were biding their time against a day they would try and use it. But no point in worrying the boy about that yet.

Instead, he found himself sighing again, heavily, and Alex sat up looking perturbed. 

"Is it really that bad?" 

"There was another, once, that I loved. It resulted in his death," said Yassen, deliberately. "I swore I would never let myself love another, in case it ended in mine."

Alex stared at him, wanting to ask, and not daring. 

"I'm sorry," he murmured, instead.

"Me too." 

Alex bit his lip. "I need you, Yassen," he whispered, still not convinced the Russian wasn't working up to something he didn’t want to hear.

"Alex." 

A brush of fingertips against his cheek, his name sighed with such regret and longing that Alex went icy with alarm, but Yassen was pulling him back into his arms, and his lips soon restored the warmth to Alex's body.

"You're mine, Alex. I will not willingly lose you," murmured Yassen between reassuringly harsh kisses.

"Promise?" Alex demanded, deliberately provoking. It worked, Yassen's eyes once more sparkling with a hard delight.

"You doubt my word?"

"Depends. Will it get me fucked?" Alex grinned, knowing how much the Russian hated him swearing.

Yassen laughed, knowing perfectly well what Alex was up to.

"It would serve you right if I left you to your own devices."

"Not as much fun for you though."

"Some of us have more control over our urges."

Alex gave a fake yawn, and swung his legs off the sofa. "Well, some of us have to shower."

He made it half way to the bathroom before Yassen tackled him, forcing him down onto the Persian rug.

Alex grinned. Knew the inevitable carpet burns would be worth it.

\--


End file.
